


i just want your texts -

by alvaughn (orphan_account)



Series: pop psychology drabble series - [2]
Category: Bandom, Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Texting, also lots of mention towards sex so, thats lit all this is its just texts back & forth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4167924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/alvaughn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(2:55am) josh<br/>stop texting me & ill do whatever you want me to</p><p>(2:56am) tyler<br/>will u blow me</p>
            </blockquote>





	i just want your texts -

**Author's Note:**

> high school au. definitely not a continuation of the last drabble at all, so that's a thing. just horny teenage boys.
> 
> title from text me in the morning by neon trees.

**may 26th, 2015.**

 

 _(10:46pm)_ josh

where are you?

i thought you were coming tonight

 

 _(10:47pm)_ tyler

was gonna

got nervous @ the last second

decided not to

 

 _(10:51pm)_ josh

wtf why didn’t you tell me

i would’ve stayed in with you

we could’ve made out and watched a movie or something

 

 _(10:53pm)_ tyler

u mean we could’ve stayed in and i try to watch a movie while u stick ur hands down my pants

 

 _(10:53pm)_ josh

yea it’s about the same thing right

 

 _(10:54pm)_ tyler

no

it’s really not

anyways u should have fun u spent most of the year missing out on good parties b/c u spent ur time with me

i’m sure brendon’s working on finding someone to get into ur pants anyways

 

 _(10:57pm)_ josh

can confirm thats exactly what brendon was doing

anyways i turned her away

you’re the only person i want in my pants

 

 _(11:00pm)_ tyler

how romantic

 

 _(11:01pm)_ josh

right

 

 _(11:06pm)_ josh

anyways i’m trying to find someone to give me a ride to your house

 

 _(11:10pm)_ tyler

why

 

 _(11:11pm)_ josh

because i want to see my boyfriend

is that a crime

 

 _(11:13pm)_ tyler

kinda

it’s the first night of summer & u spent all year with me

it’s fine if you stay there i’ll see u tomorrow anyways aren’t we hanging out at hayley’s

 

 _(11:15pm)_ josh

yes

i want to start my summer off right though

and by right i mean i want to fuck you until you can’t breathe

 

 _(11:17pm)_ tyler

well shit

wasn’t really expecting u to say that

are u drunk? is that why u can’t drive?

 

 _(11:20pm)_ josh

buzzed @ most

and i can’t drive because i didn’t drive here, pete did. i can’t find him.

 

 _(11:24pm)_ tyler

was pete really ur dd

 

 _(11:25pm)_ josh

yea

i see the problem with that now

 

 _(11:31pm)_ josh

found someone! see ya in like 15 mins

 

 _(11:32pm)_ tyler

j really u don’t have to come over

stick around & have fun

tell any girls that try to kiss u that i said hi

 

 _(11:35pm)_ josh

shut up

you know i wouldn’t kiss anyone but you

 

 _(11:37pm)_ tyler

well

 

 _(11:40pm)_ josh

do you really not trust me that much

 

 _(11:42pm)_ tyler

it’s not that i don’t trust u it’s just that there are some very pretty girls out there & i am not Nearly as good looking as they are

 

 _(11:48pm)_ josh

shut up you’re the best looking person in the world

also let me in it’s too hot out here & i’m wearing a jacket

 

 _(11:49pm)_ tyler

omw

fuck

u look good in that jacket

 

 _(11:50pm)_ josh

i’m standing literally right in front of you & you’re still texting me

 

 _(11:50pm)_ tyler

yeah & now ur blushing

u look so cute when u do that

 

 _(11:52pm)_ josh

shut up & kiss me

 

+

 

**may 27th, 2015.**

 

 _(2:52am)_ tyler

btw

ur really good @ doing that thing w ur tongue

 

 _(2:54am)_ josh

stop texting me

i’m trying to sleep

& thanks

 

 _(2:54am)_ tyler

sheesh sorry

why are u moving away from me come back ur warm

 

 _(2:55am)_ josh

b/c you’re annoying me

stop texting me & ill do whatever you want me to

 

 _(2:56am)_ tyler

will u blow me

 

 _(2:58am)_ josh

will it get you to shut the fuck up so i can sleep afterwards

 

 _(3:00am)_ tyler

maybe

you’ll just have to do it & find out ;))

 

 _(3:01am)_ josh

why must i suffer so much for you

put your phone down & get your hands in my hair rn

 

 _(3:05am)_ tyler

yes sir

 

+

 

 _(11:05am)_ tyler

hey thanks for leaving that party & coming to see me

 

 _(11:06am)_ josh

anytime babe

 

 _(11:06am)_ tyler

<3

see u later yea?

 

 _(11:08am)_ josh

of course

<33

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> hit me up & lets be friends!  
> twitter - @heartbeatlng  
> tumblr - @jennajosevh


End file.
